Caminando a tu lado
by Gilver2990
Summary: El amor no siempre puede ser hacia una pareja, tambien te lo puede robar una pequeña criatura de cuatro patas, una cola. Tambien ladrar para despertarte al hacerte tarde
1. ¿Te escoji yo? o ¿Tu a mi?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo la historia es mia.**

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

"Existen diversas formas de dar amor y sentirlo, puede venir de tus padres, hermanos, compañeros de escuela o trabajo, de tus amigos. Pero tambien pueden ser de los seres más pequeños e incluso indefensos, los animales son criaturas inteligentes, los cuales incluso con eso pueden saber como llegar a tu corazon"

Era un dia templado, a pesar de que en ratos salia el sol, las insistentes nubes lo tapaban e incluso el aire era frio. Pero en cierto lugar dentro de una casa, se escuchaban varios ladridos pequeños, en un cuarto apartado habia exactamente 3 cachorros de un mes que corrian por todos lados de forma entusiasmada mientrs que la madre de estos estaba acurrucada, descanzando en su camita.

¡Son lindos! -Exclamo Aladdin mientras los veia, aun recordaba el tamaño que tenian cuando nacieron, eran tan pequeños pues cabian en la palma de su mano. ahorapara sostenerlos tendria que ocupar ambas manos-

¿Que te dijo Sheba?, ¿Te dejo tener uno? -Contestaba mientras se acercaba a la madre, se inco para cariciar su lomo y esta emitia el agrado de la caricia- Descansa Yuki, lo has hecho bien

Pues... -Rasco su mejilla de forma nerviosa- Mamá nunca le han gustado pero Judar-oniichan y Papá, han echo que ceda, estare aprueba -Dijo de forma ansiosa mientras veia al hombre, como le daba mimos al perrita- ¿Kouen-ojisan, no se molestara?

No, al contrario me pidio que solo se los diera a personas cercanas -Volteo a ver al adolecente, admirando la ilusion del de cabellos azul- Pero sobre todo a personas resposables

Gracias, Sinbad-ojisan -Le sonrio de forma deslumbrante a pesar de que el moreno no les gustaba que le llamara asi, lo hacia sentirse viejo-

Sinbad comenzo a decirle como siempre que aun no entraba a los treinta pero Aladdin se justificaba que eran señal de respeto, mientras que ellos se metian de lleno en eso, no se perc ataron como dos manchas veloces pasaron por los lados del peli azul, hasta que un tercero se estrello justo en las piernas del chico.

Uh!? -Miro hacia abajo al ver una mancha cafe, la cual comenzo a lloriquear, se hagacho para tomarlo con cuidado y lo puso a la altura de su cara para contemplarlo. No llores... Me recuerdas un poco a Alibaba-kun... tambien es algo torpe..

Pobre rubio si lo escuchara que lo comparaban con un cachorro, aunque sin querer aquellos ojos azul como el cielo, se encontro con unos de color verde olivo tan unicos que emanaban ahora cierto temor, era de un color cafe ni oscuro ni tan claro, sus patitas era de cafe más claro junto con su osico, incluso su nariz, de ese mismo tono abarcaba una mancha en su pecho y la punta de su cola, la cual estaba entre el medio de sus patas.

Traquilo Jacobo, solo estabas jugando con tus hermanos... -Decia de forma calmada, transmitiendole tranquilidad. Siendo inconciente de como lo llamo-

A modo de respuesta aquella pequeña criatura movia su colita feliz mientras lamia la punta de la nariz de Aladdin, que rio encantado. Todo esto fue contemplado por unos orbes dorados que solo negaba con la cabeza, no por verlo mal si no porque alparecer alguien ha habia elegido a su dueño.

-Pero tenia una curiosidad, ese era el unico cachorro al cual no le habia puesto nombre- ¿Porque Jacobo? -Ya no acariciaba a Yuki pero esta para atraer su atencion mordisquiaba su largo cabello pero este ni por enterado-

Jajaja -Reia pues el pequeño habia comenzado a lamer su mejilla- No se... Tiene cara de Jacobo

Y aunque eso no tenia coherencia, este hombre no pudo decir nada, porque ahora estaba peleando con su cachorra la cual no queria soltar su cabello.

"Nunca crei que tu darias un gran cambio en mi vida, volviendote dueño de mis alegrias y mis tristesas, atesorandolos en mis recuerdos"

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

 **Creo que merezco quizas unos jitomatazos por no actualizar mis demás historias, incluso aun no termino mi especial de navidad siendo que ya paso una semana.**

 **El dia hoy me senti tan mal pero tan mal, que realmente me la pase llorando, vinieron recuerdos tan dolorosos que aun siento el nudo en mi garganta, despues de escribir esto se a calmado un poco el dolor que se concentro en el pecho por la tristesa.**

 **Todos mis fics los amo y pongo una parti de mi en ellos.**

 **Sera distinta porque no estara tan enfocado en parejas, quiza menciones leves, pues escoji como personaje principal a Aladdin, siento que iba más adecuado a lo que quiero hacer.**

 **Pero este significa un poco más, no solo mis sentimientos estaran escritos en esta historia, tambien estaran expuestos la felicidad que yo senti como tambien las lagrimas que derrame.**

 **Hasta pronto...**


	2. Un Lunes por la mañana

**Los personajes son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo la historia es mia.**

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

Ese mismo día Aladdin se llevó a aquél pequeño cachorro, sus vecinos vivian al frente de el. Claro cuándo llegó la noche, el primero en llegar fue su hermanó mayor Judar, ni lo volteó a ver sola mente respondió aún "Hola, enano". Así que de nueva cuenta se quedó solo en la sal púes era en donde estaba, el pequeño se dormido y acurrucado en lo brazos del peli azulino.

El pobre adolescente estaba algo nervioso de cómo se lo tomaría su madre ya que ella no es muy amante de los animales, prendió la tele para distraer se y asi calmarse. No contaría que al sentir la calidez del pequeño en sus brazos ,o arruyaria y se quedaría dormido en el sofa. Cuándo despertó fue por escuchar el gritó de Sheba la cuál estaba aterrada en una esquina y señalaba a su pequeño hijo. Solomon no pudo evitar reírse de la situación pero tuvo que esquivar un zapato de tacón que volaba a su dirección. Judar bajo a ver el escandolo pero ver su progenitora gritar y dar pequeños saltos, comenzó a reírse cómo si no hubiera un mañana, púes la razón de que la mujer pensará mucho sobré tener una mascota era porqué le aterraban los perros.

Aladdin hizo lo más sensato y fue ir se a su habitación, una vez entrado colocó al perro que temblaba del miedo al ver escuchado a la mujer, lo colocó en su cama y lo cubrió con sus cobijas aún faltaba la cena.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

De nuevo esa mañana hacía frío, nadie quisiera levantarse pero por desgracia era el inició de un Lunes.

-Estaba profunda mente dormido, sentía muy calientito su estómago, nada podría perturbar su sueño. sintió algo húmedo y cálido en su mejilla, solo se acurrucó más-

Por primera ves Aladdin dormía de forma profunda por eso quién trataba de levantar lo a lenguetazos era el pequeño Jacobo, el cuál que por más insistía su amigo no despertaba, trató de apoyar sus pequeñas patas delanteras en la cara del adolecente pero solo consiguió que este se volteará y el callera de espaldas, miró más al chico y bajó de un saltó de la cama, cayó de cara el suelo y todavía rodó. Comenzó a lloriquear por el susto pero después se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a arañarla mientras ladraba aún que sus ladridos eran algo gracioso por ser tan pequeño.

De todos era el más flojo, siempre llevagaba tardé a la primera clase de la universidad y el profesor que le tocase lo dejaba ingresar aveces, púes mantenía un excelente promedió. Por eso cuando abrió los ojos irritado era por el ruido, si por que para su colmó también tenia un buen oído. se levantó con una pereza tan grande, arrastraba sus pies que estaban descalzos por que esta para eso era flojo para ponerse unas pantuflas. Abrió su puerta y vio la de frente como si con ello pudiera desaparecer lo que del otro lado hiciera el maldito ruido, sin meditar lo se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sin más para ver como salía de frente un pequeño ser de color cafe.

-Parpadeo púes a pesar de todo aún tenia sueño, se agachó y tomo del pellejo a la criatura, sin mas después lo agarró con más cuidado- Eres igual de molestó que el enano..

La voz del chico habia salido un poco aspera como si hubiera tomado, aquel cachorro movia su colita de forma inquieta, Judar no era muy afecto solo cuando la ocacion lo ameritaba, pero cuando sus ojos rojos se conectaron con aquellos verde olivo se perdio en ellos, eran un ojos tan puros que brindaban la inocencia y cariño que podia ofrecer un animal, que aun no conocia la maldad del ser humano y vivir por su cuenta por las calles como otros animales que no tenia la fortuna de un hogar o que los maltraran en uno incluso.

-Nego con la cabeza para alejar ese tipo de pensamientos, no era conciente de que por instinto acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro, suspiro incluso su molestia se habia dispido- Vamos pulga, hay que despertar al enano

Sin más, se adentro a aquel cuarto con ese determinacion y como todo buen hermano mayor vengarze de su hermano menor.

Si que adorable.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

En el comedor se encontraba Sheba la cual terminaba de preparar el desayuna, la mujer estaba extrañaba pues era 15 para las 7 a.m. y el menor de sus hijos aun no bajaba, era raro pues era igual de madrugador que ella y su esposo. En eso se escucho el grito de Aladdin y se escuchara la carcajada de Judar. la mujer nego con la cabeza.

-Venia entrando con su periodico en la mano, lo colo en la mesa de donde se sentaba y se acerco al refrigerador- ¿Quieres que suba? -Le pregunto a su mujer mientras sacaba una jarra de judo de durazno y colocor en la mesa para despues ir a la alecena, saco cuatro vasos-

No, dejalo asi -Suspiro con desgano, aun no comprendia porque su hijo azabeche le encantaba hacer bromas, le encantaba el peligro y más cuando se metia con ella-

Se escucho como bajaban de forma rapida las escaleras como si corretieran a alguien, el primero en aparecer fue Judar en pijama aun y estar del otro lado de la mesa, esa expresion de diversion relucia en la sonrisa que traia y sus ojos brillaban como los de un demonio jugueton, en eso entro Aladdin con el cabello mal peinado y ni que decir de su trensa, en una mano traia su uniforme como podia y la mochila en la otra mano, pero la expresion de molestia relucia.

¡Eso fue grosero, Judar-oniichan! -Decia el de cabellos azules que buscaba como alcanzar a su hermano, se atrevio primero a gritarle un poco en su oido para despues azotar en el suelo por el susto- Pero sobre todo... ¡Dame a jacobo!

¡Sobre mi cadaver! -Para ver como Aladdin parecia que haria un berrinche, abrazo más al cachorro que solo veia todo emocionado-

En ese momento estaba pasando algo inusual, ya que por lo regular Aladdin solo le diria cosas y hasta ahi. En eso la unica mujer en casa donde abundaba la tosterona, vio con horror como el mayor de sus hijos traia aquel cachorro entre brazos, si no fuera por Solomon que la abrazo por la espalda no se hubiera calmado.

-Miro de forma tranquila a sus dos hijos- Ya dejen de estar jugando, que se les hace tarde -Ya era ganancia que el mayor anduviera despierto- por lo mientras vistete Aladdin que dudo quieras que te vea asi tu novia -Ignorando la cara de verguenza del menor y sus negaciones vio a Judar- Y tu deja que Jacobo este en el patio mientras desayunamos, sabes que tu madre le tiene pavor a los perros, te llevare a la universidad aunque sea en pijama

Cabe decir que Aladdin se vistio en un tiempo record ahi mismo, aun tenia la tolerancia de 15 minutos, claro si su mamá lo llevaba. Sheba cuando fue soltada casi golpea al idiota que tiene por marido pero le esquivo, no tenia la culpa pues era enserio que no le gustaban pero trataria poner de su parte. Y por ultimo Judar puso una cara arruinandose su buen humor, era por eso que no le gustaba pararse cuando estaban sus padres... Sin más el chico se acerco a la puerta que daba al patio.

-Abrio la puerta- Bien pulga fue una molestia conocerte, gracias a ti aho... -Y huibiera seguido el chico como si regañara a otro niño pero en verdad no queria ser llevado en coche, se quedó paralizado-

Púes mientras el hablaba Jacobo se estiró hasta llegar a la cara del chico y lamio sus labios con entusiasmo, cabe decir que despues ladro y brinco de sus brazos para salir corriendo y brincando al amplio patio. La escena habia sido adorable pues parecia que el cachorro le pedia que lo perdonara, todo esto siendo observado por unos pocos incredulos padres, que ya hubiera comenzado gritar a los cuatro vientos el azabeche, el unico que sonreia feliz era Aladdin.

-Cerro la puerta y se giro, camino por un costado para irse a su cuarto- Yo me voy después Papá

De acuerdo el mundo se iria de cabeza pues todos sabian que Judar nunca llamaba de esa forma a Solomon, alparecer estaba muy conmocionado, el ambiente tenso se rompio cuando el propio Solomon comenzo a reirse sin evitarlo, Judar tenia las orejas incluso rojas quizas por la verguenza, ahora si Judar comenzo a gritar que se callara y ese tipo de cosas.

Sin duda ahora si ya era, el inicio de una mañana en familia.

 **"Asi seria mis mañana, al acostumbrarne a tus ladridos en vez de escuchar el celular o en un ultimo recurso sentir tu lengua en mi rostro"**

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

 **Gracias, ya me siento un poco mejor. Es lindo saber que te gusta lo que escribo**.

 **Es bueno saber eso y que te gustara esa parte Blue.**

 **Puedo decir que este capitulo me hizo reirme un rato, alrecordar algunas cosas y sin duda Jacobo sabra como causar estragos en Judar aunque este no quiera.**

 **Tambien cuidate, pues te quiero ya que gracias a ti fue que comenze a leer fics de Magi y sin duda despues me anime a subir el primero en este hermoso fandom.**

 **Hasta pronto...**


	3. Estando solo

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo la historia es mía.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

De la loca mañana que tuvo, llego gracias a que su madre lo paso a dejar. El chico prácticamente llego corriendo por las pasillos de la escuela, teniendo cuidado de no ser cachado por algún perfecto. Cuando llego a su salón, se acerco para abrir la puerta e ingresar, un milagro que el profesor de Filosofía aun no llegara, mejor para el. Camino deprisa a su asiento, se sentó mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa.

¿¡Que te paso!?, es raro que que llegues tarde -Se giro a su amigo que parecía como si un huracán lo hubiera golpeado-

-No tenia ganas ni de levantar su rostro, en verdad quería seguir durmiendo con su pequeño amigo que ahora se quedo en la casa en su patio, dejo salir un suspiró- Judar-oniichan tuvo que despertarme, si no en verdad estaría llegando a la clase de Biología

-Arqueo una ceja ya que sabia lo madrugador que era su amigo, también el como era su hermano, de hecho le daba escalofríos cada que se lo topaba- No me digas que -Miro a los lados para acercarse como si fuera a decir un secreto tan importante como para que nadie más escuchara, estaba tan cerca de su oído y murmuro- ¿Pensabas en Kougyoku, degenerado?

El rubio se tuvo que alejar para evitar a aquel manotazo de su amigo para después empezar a reír, pues el chico de cabello azul estaba sonrojado hasta decir basta,pues si debes en cuando se queda viendo el busto de una chica, queriendo olvidar su precoz pasado. La persona que de forma irónica le encantaba, siendo que años atrás se llevaban como perros y gatos, lo triste es que ahora de lo tan bien que se llevaban, cada que estaba por hablar de sus sentimientos por ella se le olvidaba, por eso el unicornio que tiene por amigo le hacia burla cada que podia pero también se la devolvía recordándole su mala suerte con las chicas, debería de intentarlo con el otro bando.

-Se calmo pues no quería llamar la atención, sonrió para argumentar feliz- Es que Jacobo me proporciona mucho calor, por eso no quería levantarme -Al ver la cara de no entender de su amigo continuo- ¿Recuerdas a mi vecino, Sinbad?, su perrita Yuki estaba embarazada y ahora pues tenían 3 cachorritos, tienen un mes pero yo me quede con uno

¿¡Te dio permiso Sheba!? -Casi grita, el cambio en su rostro era de incredulidad. Ya sabia que la madre de su amigo no le gustaba para nada los perros así que era normal esta reacción. le sonrió con el entusiasmo que el otro le transmitió- Me alegro que tengas a alguien que te acompañe en casa

¿Quien acompañara a Aladdin-chan?...

Esa voz interrumpió al mencionado que pensaba en responder, los latidos tan fuertes de su corazón empezaron a resonar en sus oídos y volteo hacia atrás de el, la chica que lo veía con las mejillas algo inflamadas pues su expresión era de molestia total, al ser olímpicamente ignorada por Aladdin, desde que el chico llego no la saludo ni nada, se puso los audífonos pero al aburrirse de no encontrar algo agradable de escuchar en su reproductor de música alcanzo a escuchar el ultimo comentario del rubio.

Es que su vecino de enfre... -Empezaba Alibaba, hasta que Sharrkan su profesor entro para que iniciara la clase, interrumpiendolo-

Después de unas cuantas clases, llego el receso, Kougyoku arrastró a sus amigos hacia la azotea, lugar donde después Hakuryuu y Morgiana los alcanzaban después.

¿Sinbad? -Miro extrañada a su amigo el cual se veía inquieto por la mirada inquisitiva de la chica- Es un nombre poco comun, tengo un primo adoptivo llamado así... -Casi se pierde en sus pensamientos cuando reaccionó para ver con una mirada brillante a ambos chicos pero especial al peli azulino- ¿Tienes fotos de tu cachorro?

-Casi se pone de piedra, tanta fue su emoción de tener a uno que en realidad se olvido de tomarle unas cuantas fotos, avergonzado empezó a rascar su cabeza en señal de nerviosismo N-no pero puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras -Dijo tan rápido al ver el puchero de la chica en señal de disconformidad-

¿Solo Kougyoku, puede ir? -Iba llegando y venia tomado de la mano de su novia, la cual traía los obentos ambos con la otra mano-

Todos los presentes sabían cuanto le había costado a Hakuryuu lograr que Morgiana se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella, pues la peli roja estaba confundida respecto a Alibaba, dejando eso de lado el rubio fue quien les puso al tanto de porque Aladdin propuso eso a la Ren, a lo cual Morgiana se expreso que quizás era mejor que solo fuera la de ojos fiusha para no molestarlo, lo cual Aladdin y la ultima chica negaban algo avergonzados, si ahí estaba la atracción para dos pequeños tontos que no sabían como dar el siguiente paso.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

El pequeño cachorro antes de quedarse solo, fue alimentado por Judar antes de que este se fuera a la universidad, había utilizado un plato para mascotas de color verde que el tenia guardado y bien cuidado por lo visto. Dejo al pequeño ser de color café en el patio y despidiéndose con un " Adiós pulga" se marcho, dejando el pequeño can solo.

Jacobo primero empezó a explorar en el patio, encontrando un balón de plástico el cual le pego con su patita y de esa forma haciendo que se moviera, asombrado por su descubrimiento corrió de la emoción al balón azul rey y su cabeza impacto contra el, haciendo que rodara. Estuvo de esa forma así jugando, hasta que cansado se recostó en el fresco pasto, a pesar de que el clima no era muy prometedor, los rayos de sol daban con su lomo y haciendo que el calor lo arruyara, durmiendo lo.

Quizá pasaron unas cuantas horas, unas tres para ser exactos, se levanto al ya no sentir el calido sol, corrio hacia donde estaban una rosas y metiendo se entre ellas hizo lo que todo un cachorrito como el haria, sus necesidades. Una vez contento de hacerlo lo que tenia que hacer, se acerco a la puerta de madera que daba para salir al frente de su casa, había un hueco por el cual podría salir, casi que casi arrastrando se corrio como si no hubiera un mañana. La pequeña criatura tenia un motivo para salirse pues claramente logro escuchar otros ladridos, ladridos de sus queridos hermanos que jugaban enfrente de la casa.

Cruzo la calle, siendo una suerte que no pasara ningun coche en ese momento para el, dio un salto y callo encima de su hermano mayor Terry, un cachorro de un tono café más claro, como el cafe con leche y su espalda con parte de un pelaje negro que en realidad es rojiso, ladro con entusiasmo, los ojos bicolor de un azul y el otro cafe se toparon con los verde olivo. Ambos empezaron a corretearse para que por último una mancha negra se uniera a su juego, lo que es ser un pequeño cachorro.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

Como era costumbre siempre llegaba temprano, ironico siempre que se iba tarde era el primero en llegar, venia caminando por la acera mientras tenia puesto los audifonos, la cancion que escuchaba era una que escuchar tararear por su padre, I See Fire de Ed Sheeran.

"El viejo no tiene malos gustos" -Pensaba y daba vuelta a la esquina, aun no olvidaba lo que habia pasado en la mañana- "esa pulga ni crea que lo cargare o consentire, es problema del enano" -Pensaba mientras fruncia el entre cejo, preferia mil veces a los gatos. En eso al ver que ya le faltaba pasar una casa para llegar cuando al ver a enfrente vio a cierto personaje mistico al que no bajaba de idiota y se lo decia en cara aunque luego se enfrentara a la ira de su primo el chivo- ¿Que hace el idiota? -Sin más se acerco-

Sinbad se hallaba en el pasto sentado mientras tenia encima a su cachorra Yuki que no dejaba de lamer su rostro emocionada, mientras que lo que era Terry, Black y el propio Jacobo mordisquea han de forma tranquila el cabello largo de este. No podia quitarse la de encima pero aceptaba los mimos de ella.

-Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos, despues de tres años no entendia la actitud de su vecino pero a pesar de sus groserías era cortes con el- ¿Como se lo tomo Sheba? -Le obsequio una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el lomo de Yuki que habia optado por recostarse en sus piernas- Espero con esto ayude a su trauma y...

Sinbad comenzo a hablar y hablar aunque no recibia respuesta del otro el proseguia por su "charla" amistosa, Judar se le quedo viendo extendio su mano hacia Sinbad que al ser interrumpido lo vio sin entender.

Tantos golpes en la cabeza te han dejado secuelas -Decia mientras lo veia molesto por que ya era un esfuerzo para el estar ahi, si lo hubiera querido se metia a su casa pero no pudo, por más que quisiera- Por eso eres un idiota, ahora o te levantas tu solo o lo hago yo

-Ofendido estuvo apunto de reprenderlo, ¿Como es que Aladdin y el fueran hermanos?, al escucharlo no pudo evitar reirse fuertemente para aceptar la mano y ser estirado hacia arriba, poniendo de su parte porque si dejaba todo el trabajo a Judar, lo más probable seria que cansara al menor del esfuerzo y hacerlo caer al suelo- Me parecio oír otro ladrido así que cuando sali Jacob estaba ahi con ellos jugando, me hagache para acariciarlo pero ya no pude incorporarme, Yuki se me fue encima y definitivamente opte por sentarme

Así prosiguió el de orbes dorados que se apoyaba en él más bajo mientras ingresaban a la casa atras de ambos lo seguia Yuki que veia como dos de sus hijos iban colgado de la coleta del mayor pues no soltaban el cabello morado y largo de este, Jacobo simplemente seguia a Judar brincando y ladrando de alegria por verlo llegar. Sin saber que el azabeche se sentia miserable cada vez que veia a Sinbad, pues la culpa de que el otro no estuviera bien de su espalda era nada más suya. Por eso no fue capaz de irse y dejarlo ahi.

 **"Siempre supiste cuando Judar-Oniichan necesitaba reír cuando quería llorar, supiste avergonzarlo pero siempre conseguir sus mimos, a pesar de que siempre me lo negaba"**

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

 **Bueno al fin tuve tiempo de subir esto, hace poco pude comprar una lap pero no se rayos paso que la aplicacion de Word no hagarra y pues ahora uso el Bloc de notas para escribir, no habia tenido tiempo de subir el cap xD me salio trabajo y eso me ayudo un poco a distraerme.**

 **Gracias Blue es bonito saber esa opinion de mis historias, xd trato de que cada integrante vaya poco a poco tenga contacto con Jacobo y xD aun no son novio estan en "progreso"**

 **Meow, gracias yo tambien quiero y amo a los perritos @_@ y creo que cada dia me invaden en mi vida de forma chistosa (?). Gracias por ese detalle pues es lo que trato pero como siempre cuando creo que esta todo bien y subo el cap me doy cuenta tarde de los errores que por ahi encuentro xD ya solo me rio**

 **Bueno ahora me pondre al tanto de lo que tengo pendiente TwT y de tan solo pensarlo me hace irme a leer fics del fandom xD**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
